Vincent
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Vincent | Nazwisko= | AKA= | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia= | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status= | Powód śmierci= | Zawód= | Rodzina= | Powód Australia=Mieszkał tam z Brianem Porterem | Powód samolot=Przeniesienie się do USA wraz z Michaelem i Waltem }} Vincent jest psem Walta i jedyną nieczłowieczą istotą ocalałą w katastrofie Lotu 815. Przed katastrofą Vincent jest biszkoptowym labradorem retrieverem, którego właścicielem jest Walt. Początkowo należał on do Briana Portera, ojca adopcyjnego Walta. Po śmierci Susan, matki chłopca, Brian dał mu Vincenta w prezencie. Była to swoista rekompensata za to, że Porter zrzekł się praw rodzicielskich do Walta. Podczas Lotu 815 Vincent był przypuszczalnie w specjalnej przegrodzie samolotu. Na wyspie Sezon 1 (Dni 1-44) thumb|left|Vincent w dżungli Vincent był pierwszym stworzeniem, które zobaczył Jack zaraz po katastrofie, kiedy wędrował po dżungli. Pies jest też często widywany w buszu. ( ) Na początku swego pobytu na WyspieWalt spędził dużo czasu, szukając Vincenta. W związku z tym zrodził się konflikt pomiędzy nim, a Michaelem który chciał, aby zaprzestać poszukiwań psa, argumentując, że po powrocie kupi mu nowego. Kiedy Michael wspomniał Jackowi o Vincencie, ten powiedział, że pies ma się dobrze. Ostatecznie Vincent wrócił do obozu, kiedy Locke zadmuchał w gwizdek specjalnie wyrzeźbiony przez niego, aby przywołać psa. John zaproponował, aby to właśnie Michael przyprowadził Vincenta do Walta, więc Michael mógł się wtedy pogodzić z synem. ( ) Nocą na plaży labrador obudził wszystkich rozbitków swoim szczekaniem. Coś hałasowało we wraku samolotu. Okazało się, że… goniły tam dziki, przyciągnięte przez rozkładające się ciała. ( ) Po tym, jak Michael zabronił Waltowi widywania się z Lockiem, chłopiec pobiegł do dżungli z Vincentem. Pies zaczął nagle szalenie szczekać i pobiegł daleko. Walt uganiał się za nim, upuszczając w biegu psią smycz. Potem Walt został zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzia polarnego. ( ) thumb|right|180px|Vincent i Shannon Przed opuszczeniem Wyspy na tratwie zbudowanej przez Michaela, do pakującej swoje rzeczy Shannon (rozbitkowie uciekali wtedy przed czarnym dymem) podszedł Walt i poprosił ją o zaopiekowanie się Vincentem. Na pytanie, dlaczego wybrał właśnie ją, odpowiedział z prostotą, że Vincent zajął się nim po śmierci jego mamy, że był jedynym przyjacielem, który umiał go wysłuchać, i z którym mógł rozmawiać na temat śmierci mamy. Teraz Shannon potrzebuje takiego przyjaciela. Dziewczyna zgodziła się, ale „tylko do czasu, kiedy zostaną uratowani”. Z kolei kiedy tratwa z Michaelem, Waltem, Jinem i Sawyerem odpłynęła od brzegu, Vincent zaczął płynąć w jej kierunku, zapewne aby dołączyć do swego pana. Dopiero, gdy Walt zawołał na psa, by wracał, usłuchał on i posłusznie wrócił do Shannon. ( ), ( ) Sezon 2 (Dni 44-65) Podczas gdy rozbitkowie schronili się w jaskiniach, Shannon i Sayid szukali Vincenta, który pobiegł w głąb dżungli. Rozdzielili się, chcąc go osaczyć, jednak kiedy Shannon została sama, usłyszała szepty dochodzące z lasu. Nagle pojawił się Walt mówiący wspak „nie wciskajcie przycisku”. Kiedy Sayid wrócił z Vincentem, po Walcie nie było ani śladu. ( ) Któregoś dnia Sun zauważyła, że zgubiła swoją obrączkę. Jack starał się jej pomóc, ale Sun odmówiła współpracy. Hurley twierdził, że być może Vincent zjadł obrączkę, kiedy go karmiła, co oczywiście nie było prawdą, gdyż niedługo potem Sun znalazła obrączkę leżącą w piasku. Po tym, jak Shannon zobaczyła w namiocie ociekającego wodą Walta, postanowiła za wszelką cenę odnaleźć go. Podsunęła Vincentowi ubrania Walta i rozpoczęła razem z nim poszukiwania. Vincent zaprowadził ją na grób Boone’a, gdzie przysiadła na chwilę, zanurzona we wspomnieniach. Taką odnalazł ją Sayid, któremu Shannon zdradziła swój zamiar odnalezienia Walta w dżungli. Dziewczyna skierowała się wraz z Vincentem i Sayidem w stronę lasu. W głęgi dżungli zobaczyli… Walta. Shannon pobiegła w jego kierunku, niestety w tym samym momencie została zastrzelona przez Anę-Lucię. Vincent wrócił potem na plażę razem z Michaelem, którego misja opuszczenia Wyspy się nie powiodła, i którego później złapali Ogonowcy. ( , ) Po śmierci Shannon, uprowadzeniu Walta i zniknięciu Michaela, Vincent „zaprzyjaźnił się” z Aną-Lucią, gdy ta przyłączyła się do rozbitków z kadłuba samolotu. Stało się to być może dlatego, że miała ona jedzenie. Ich przyjaźń nie trwała jednak długo, ponieważ Ana została zastrzelona przez Michaela. Vincent przybiegł do Sun zaraz przed atakiem Charliego. Jednak pies nie szczekał ani nie próbował bronić Sun – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że znał Charliego i nie widział potrzeby, aby wszcząć alarm, zaś Sun nie rozglądała się za szmerami w krzakach, bo myślała, że to labrador. ( ) thumb|left|180px|Vincent przynosi Charliemu statuetkę Maryi Vincent był życzliwy dla wszystkich rozbitków i miał wielu „właścicieli”. Był widziany z Sawyerem, który karmił go i bawił się z nim. ( ) Gdy Charlie starał się dokończyć budowę kościoła w pojedynkę, przybiegł do niego Vincent, trzymając w pysku figurkę Dziewicy Maryi. Charlie podążył za Vincentem do namiotu Sawyera, gdzie znalazł resztę statuetek. Nie widząc siedzącego na plaży Locke’a, wyrzucił wszystkie figurki do oceanu. ( ) Vincent nie opuścił Wyspy wraz z Michaelem i Waltem, którzy odpłynęli łodzią kursem 325. ( ) Sezon 3 (Dni 68-93) thumb|right|150px|Vincent trzyma w pysku rękę Rogera Linusa Gdy Hurley i Charlie rozmawiali o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach Desmonda, Vincent nagle wybiegł z dżungli, trzymając w pysku… ludzką kończynę. Była to prawa ręka, a w jej dłoni znajdował się klucz. Hugo, zaciekawiony znaleziskiem psa, podążył za nim do lasu. Vincent doprowadził Hurleya do DharmaBusu, gdzie odnaleziono ciało mężczyzny imieniem Roger, któremu Vincent odgryzł rękę, piwo DHARMA, mapę drogową, odtwarzacz kaset oraz wiele innych dokumentów. Pies pozostał z Hurleyem, Charliem, Jinem i Sawyerem, kiedy przeszukiwali oni i próbowali naprawić vana. Potem wraz z nimi dokonał symbolicznej przejażdżki nowym pojazdem. ( ) thumb|left|180px|Vincent odkrywa, że Nikki i Paulo żyją Vincent poczuł, że pogryzieni przez pająka Meduzę Nikki i Paulo żyją, gdyż kilkakrotnie odciągał koc, którymi zakryte były sparaliżowane ciała pary. Niestety, zostali oni uznani za martwych przez resztę rozbitków, oraz pochowani żywcem na plaży. („Exposé) Pies był prowadzony na smyczy przez Hurleya, kiedy rozbitkowie opuszczali plażę, aby dotrzeć do wieży radiowej. ( ) Sezon 4 Vincent w odcinku podbiegł do Jacka, Kate, Milesa i Daniela. Przybiegł do nich kiedy grupa oczekiwała Charlotte z Johnem. Jack i Kate nie mieli wobec Locke'a przyjaznych zamiarów, więc Vincent mógł być przypadkiem postrzelony. W IV sezonie Vincent pojawia się jeszcze tylko raz, w odcinku gdy Daniel płynie po kolejną turę rozbitków opuszczających Wyspę. Sezon 5 W sezonie piątym Vincent zostaje na Wyspie. Gdy w odcinku rozbitków ktoś atakuje ognistymi strzałami, Vincent "znika" wraz z Rose i Bernardem. Z odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Vincent przez trzy lata mieszkał z Rose i Bernardem w dżungli. Sezon 6 Pojawia się dopiero w finale serialu, nadal mieszka wraz z Rose i Bernardem w ich obozowisku w 2007 roku. Budzi Desmonda po wyciągnięciu go ze studni przez parę. Po południu tego samego dnia odnajduje w dżungli umierającego Jacka w tym samym miejscu w którym obudził się po katastrofie lotu 815, kładzie się koło chirurga i towarzyszy mu w ostatnich sekundach życia. Poszukiwania Vincenta Poszukiwania Vincenta są często używane, aby pokazać tajemnice i niezwykłość Wyspy. Przykładami są: * Atak niedźwiedzia polarnego na Walcie. ( ) * Poszukiwania Claire po tym, jak uciekła ona ze stacji Laska, prowadzone przez Locke’a i Boone’a. Wtedy odkryli oni wrak samolotu przemytników. ( ) * Wizje Shannon o Walcie. ( ) * Odkrycie przez Hurleya DharmaBusu. ( ) Ciekawostki thumb|right|180px|Obraz psa z chatki Jacoba * Dodatkowe sceny w 2. sezonie na DVD pokazywały Vincenta na łódce przy pomoście Pala Ferry razem z Waltem i Michaelem. Jednakże w telewizyjnej emisji nigdy nie był widziany w tej sytuacji z nimi i na końcu odcinka wielu widzów uwierzyło, że Vincent opuścił Wyspę z Michaelem i Waltem. Ta teoria została obalona w odcinku . * Postać Vincenta jest była grana przez dwie suczki. Pierwsza ma na imię Madison, a druga, zastępcza, to Pono. * Vincent jest drugim bohaterem pokazanym w odcinku , zaraz po Jacku. * Wewnątrz chatki Jacoba znajduje się obraz, na którym ukazany jest pies, który wyglądem bardzo przypomina Vincenta. ( ) Zobacz też * Zwierzęta ar:فينسنت de:Vincent en:Vincent es:Vincent fr:Vincent he:וינסנט it:Vincent nl:Vincent pt:Vincent ru:Винсент zh:Vincent Kategoria:Zwierzęta